Reflections
by Peony-chan
Summary: When England appeared at the World Meeting for the first time since 1982, she appeared different. *Sorry if summary is not good.*


**Prologue: Part 1**

***France***

If there is one person that France love and hate at the same time, that person would be England. They had a on and off somewhat relationship for over a millennia with being enemies and allies to boot it off too.

France still remembered bits of the feeling when he first saw the British girl. Small with short unruly blond hair with bushy eyebrows and wearing dirt covered white nightdress and a green cape; she was far from a beauty that France usually sees in his native country. But he was young back then with not much broad view of the world and he teased her, calling her "petite chenille." This, however, earned him a painful kick in the shins once the girl figured out what he called her. The more he teased and made fun of her, the more crude vocabulary is added to her dictionary.

Now today, they were adults. France still teased and made fun of England and England would retaliate back with harsh words, occasionally adding a bit of physical pain along with her retribution.

It was January 12, 2003 and there was a World Meeting and the host country was Canada. Every country that was invited was gathered in Toronto and there was a piece of news that surprised the countries. England was attending this World Meeting.

All France remembered was that England stopped attending the meetings in 1982. The only explanation that was given from the representative that came in place of England was that the woman was too busy to attend. The news baffled the countries.

When France did see England again, he can't help but see that the woman that is in his view appeared different.

***Canada***

Canada knew that he was always invisible.

No matter how many times he argued back or tells the other countries, he was Canada and not his twin brother, America. Of the most painful things he experienced, this was the most painful ordeal for the Northern country.

However, there was one country that Canada knew that did not inflict much pain onto him. England was always kind to him, especially when she gained custody of him. Sure, there were times when she thought he was America. But she didn't not ignore him when he was in his invisible phase. England's consideration of him made him happy even if she did not give him much attention as she gives for America.

When Canada had learned that England would not be attending the World Meeting in 1982, Canada had thought that the British woman was saddled down with too much work to be unable to attend. But as time went on, England did not attend any meetings since 1982. Canada had become worried and tried calling her house, but there was no answer. He asked one of the many representatives that came in her place during the meetings. They simply gave a short and somewhat vague answer; England was given a lot of work to do.

But Canada knew that they weren't telling the full truth.

When he learned that England was attending the World Meeting in January 12, 2003, he was excited and relieved. Excited because it was a long time since he had seen England. Relieved because she was alright and Canada keep reassuring to himself through the years that nothing terrible had happened to her.

But when he saw England, he can tell that it was the same England he knew. But, somehow, she seemed so different when he looked at her for the first time since her last appearance.

***America***

When America met England for the first time, it was love at first sight.

America was still a toddler at the meeting and he didn't understand at the time of the feeling in his chest when he met England. But America didn't quench the feeling inside him as he began living under England as her colony. Those days with England were happy times for America. He looked up to England who he adored and always told her that she was the prettiest girl in the world. England would just give a light laugh and hug him for his compliment.

England's time with America were usually short lived since her job demanded she attend her duties overseas. America always had a forlorn expression when he sees the British ship leaving the port.

When England came to visit America in the 18th century, America had went through a rapid growth spurt. Finding himself towering over his 'older sister' was strange, but he just teased her that he was now taller than British Empire. However, America began to understand the feeling he felt for England when he met her the first time.

He was in love with his 'older sister.'

But America knew as long as he's England's colony, she will only see him nothing more and just her little brother.

After the American Revolution, their relationship had been shaky and tense.

When they fought as allies in World War Two, their relationship was not the same as the days when they were younger. There was teasing and yells of insults and to America, it was a painful ordeal to him. But the young nation knew that if he wanted England to see him as a nation and an equal, he would bear the painful feeling until then.

When he learned that England would not attend the World Meeting in 1982, the first thing he did was to call the woman. There was no answer and then he tried visiting her house, but no success. The only explanation he received from the representatives that attended in her place was that England was given a lot of work and is unable to attend.

America knew what they were saying was total bullshit.

When he heard that England was attending the World Meeting in 2003, the feeling of happiness was pulsing in his chest so badly that it felt painful.

When he did see England, the feeling in his chest was indescribable.

**Hey! This is Peony-chan.**

**I decided to do a HetaliaxNegima crossover with Fem!England as main character. And don't worry. I'm still going to update my fanfic "Woe is me."**

**But since I'm still in university, updates aren't going to be frequent but I'll make the chapters long to make up for it.**

**Until then. **


End file.
